Generation The PowerPuff Girls Z Ultimate Battle!
by Artistic-Otaku-Gamer
Summary: The PowerPuffs retire from the heroine world.2 years later,a new team is defending tokyo,and the PowerPunks return!  will the new team reunite the PowerPuffs to fight the PowerPunks?*mentions other shows too*
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN POWER PUFF GIRLS Z OR THE OTHER ANIME SHOWS THAT ARE GOING TO BE IN THIS**

**STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>2 years ago,the Power Puff Girls Z fought a fierce fight with the Power Punk Girls Z.<em>

_now,there are new PowerPuff Girls Z,called Generation!Power Puff Girls ZX!_

_and they fight Justice just like the old PowerPuff Girls Z._

_but now,there will be another fierce battle._

_with new recruits too._

* * *

><p><strong>Jennifer's POV<strong>

man,being a super heroine is hard work,i mean,you have school and you have to blow off class to go save the day.

oh yeah,forgot to introduce myself,my name is Jennifer,but you can call me Jenny,i'm a super heroine,known as Bell ZX!

Professor Utonium calls us Generation!PowerPuff Girls ZX!

2 years ago,the original PowerPuff Girls Z,Blossom,Bubbles,Buttercup,Bumblebee,Blast,Blaze and Bella,fought a fierce battle with the PowerPunk Girls Z.

they won and brought happiness back to Tokyo,but they retired so a new team(thats us.) can take their place.

I took Bella's Place,so i'm the athletic but gentle one.

my friend Katherine(Ball),took blossom's place.

Samantha(blubell) took Bumblebee's place.

Jamie(Banilla) took Blaze's place.

Victoria(Becky) took Buttercup's place.

Veronica(Bay) took Blast's place.

and Taylor(Bailey) took Bubbles's place.

beep beep beep-

Damn,another fight?

i ran away from the crowd,and transformed.

Bell!

i flew off,and found my friends.

Bailey had a shocked face on her face.

"What happened?"i asked,looking at her,and she didn't answer for a second,and she spoke with a frighten voice."l-look b-behind you."

i turned around and i was shocked.

"Haha,thought we were gone PowerPuffs?"asked a 14 year old girl.

"U-um..."i tried to say."we're not the PowerPuff Girls Z,we're Generation!PowerPuff Girls Z-ZX"

"we're the fucking PowerPunks, don't act like you don't know us Bella!"said another girl.

"I'm not B-Bella,i'm Bell ZX"i said weakly_.__were they finding the powerpuff girls z?_

_"_fine,if you don't find us the real PowerPuff Girls Z,then we'll destroy the city til there's nothing left"said another girl,holding me by my collar.

she released me,and flew off with the rest of the girls.

i turned back around and said."We need to find the PowerPuff Girls Z."

we flew back to the lab,and i screamed."THE FUCKIN POWERPUNK GIRLS Z ARE HERE!"

the professor frowned,"we know,we located the girls already."

"Blossom is in Los Angeles,Bubbles is in New York,Buttercup is in Chicago,Bumblebee is in Mexico City,Blast is in Bejing,Blaze is in Xi'an(china),and Bella is in Shenyang,"Ken added.

we flew off first to Los Angeles.

* * *

><p><em>At Los Angeles...<em>

**Bailey's POV**

I'm scared now,the PowerPunks returned?

Bell knocked on the door to the apartment.

then someone opened it,she had orange hair with a pink bow tied in her hair in a pony tail,with her hair going down up to her knees.

she wore a pink t-shirt with black jeans and brown boots.

"hello?who are you kids?"she asked poliety.

"My name is Jennifer,are you PowerPuff Hyper Blossom?"Bell asked.

she shushed us and went outside,closing the door behind her.

"i am Hyper Blossom,but i retired."she said her juice.

"please,Miss Hyper Blossom,we have bad news,"i say.

"can't you guys figure it out?"she argued.

"CAN'T YOU SEE?"screamed Blubell."THE POWERPUNK GIRLS Z ARE BACK AND THREATEN TO DESTROY TOKYO CITY!"

Blossom stood silent.

"T-the Power P-punk Girls Z?"she said.

we nodded.

Blossom looked at us,"Let's get the rest."

she ran inside to get her belt,and transformed."Hyper Blossom!"

we flew to New York,to find Bubbles Z.

Blossom knocked on the door to Bubbles's house.

"Hello?"said a blonde girl.

she had 2 long pony tails,all the way down to her waist.

she wore a Light blue t-shirt with pajama pants,with Purple poka dots on it,and blue slippers.

"Momoko?"she asked shocked.

Blossom smiled."yeah it's me."

Bubbles smiled with joy."long time no see huh?"

Blossom grinned."yeah,anyway,we have bad news,the PowerPunk Girls Z have returned to Tokyo City and threatening the Generation PowerPuff Girls ZX of destroying Tokyo."

Bubbles gasped."No way!"

Blossom nodded quickly ran into the house to get her belt and transformed."Rolling Bubbles!"

We flew to the city of Chicago,in search of knocked on the door,and another girl had raven hair with a green t-shirt,and black ripped jeans with green sneakers.

she finally spoke."Momoko?Miyako?"Blossom and Bubbles grinned."Haven't seen each other since the fight with the PowerPunks."me and my team exchanged looks."Buttercup,the PowerPunk Girls Z returned and these girls got threaten by them."

Buttercup looked at our belts.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup'sKaoru's POV**

i took a glance at their belts,and it said:_ GZ._

"i see you guys are Generation Z,"i said."Generation PowerPuff Girls ZX huh?"

the girl in blue nodded."Correct,these are my friends,Bailey,Bell,Banilla,Ball,Becky,and Bay."

i nodded,and ran inside to get my belt.

i transformed."Powered Buttercup!"

* * *

><p><strong>plz review,i think its bad.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**PLZ REVIEW**

**I DO NOT OWN DEMASHITAA POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!**

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Generation:PowerPuff Girls Z Ultimate Battle<strong>_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**At Bumblebee's house...**_

Blubell looked around,"You sure this is Bumblebee's house?"she asked. Blossom nodded. They were in Mexico City,and Blubell knocked on the door.

Then a girl like about 5 years old opened the door. "Hola,"she said softly.

Blubell nodded and said,"Hola,estamos buscando a Dawn Matsubara,esta aqui?"she asked.

The girl nodded,"Si estas,Dawn!Aqui esta unas ninas buscando te!"The girl shouted.

then a 15 year old girl,smiled and said,"Gracias Macy."

"Hey Dawn,see you speak a lot of Spanish too,how's Macy,and Daniel?"asked Kaoru.

Dawn grinned,"Good,how are Dai and Sho?"

Kaoru nodded,"Good."

Blubell sighed."Look,Bumblebee Z,or Dawn,we need you help because...because...the Power Punks returned."

"WHAT?" screamed Dawn,shocked.

"That's right Dawn,and they threaten the Generation ZX of destroying Tokyo city," Momoko said.

Dawn scoffed,"Why should i help? My ex still lives in Tokyo,why should i save him?"

Momoko sighed,"It doesn't matter,we're protecting the people,not him."

Dawn nodded,"You got a point there,i'll go."

Dawn transformed into Bumblebee and flew off with the rest of the team.

* * *

><p><strong><em>During The Trip back...<em>**

**_Around 4:05 p.m._**

The PPGZ with Generation ZX were flying to the lab,after they went to get Bella,Blast,and Blaze. Until Blaze bumped into someone. she was shocked.

"B-Ben?" she screamed shocked.

"hey Blaze-chan." Ben said.

Blaze groaned,"Don't call me that!"

Then the RowdyRuff Boys Z showed up,along with new boys. all of the new boys looks like one year older than the Generation ZX.

"Generation ZY?" Shouted Blubell.

"E-eh?Generation ZY?"shouted the PPGZ.

Bumblebee slapped her forehead."Great,other bakas."

"Oh Shut it Bumblebee"Bat said smirking.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes.

"Anyway,what the fuck are you guys doing here?i thought we destroyed you!"Buttercup shouted.

"Well,you thought wrong Buttercup-chan.."Butch says in her ear.

Buttercup pushed him away."Leave us alone!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the Professor's lab...<strong>_

_**around 4:17...**_

_"Monster Dan Wan!"Peachy shouted._

_Ken and The Professor turned around,and found the Generation ZX,The PPGZ,The RRB,and The Generation ZY standing there._

_"MONSTER!"shouted Ken frighten._

_Blossom turned around."I thought we told you not to follow us RowdyRuff Boys Z!"_

_Brick wrapped his hands around her waist from behind."Can't do that Strawberry.."_

_Blossom pulled away."Don't call me that!"_

_Ball ignored them and began to explain to the Professor the plan. While doing that,The PPGZ ran around the Lab, being chased by the RRB. The Generation ZX were being annoyed by Generation ZY._

_"So Professor,can you help us?"_

_Then,the PPGZ began to glow. Then they were disappearing."W-WHATS HAPPENING?"asked Buttercup scared._

_Then they disappeared._

_"PowerPuffs?Blossom?"Brick asked._

_"B-Bubbles-chan?"asked Boomer._

_"Buttercup?"asked Butch._

_"WHERE ARE THE PPGZ?"_

* * *

><p>PLZ REVIEW<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Generation!The PowerPuff Girls Z Ultimate Battle!**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_The Girls were on the floor,Bleeding. The boys tried to run to them,but they kept being dragged back. "Blossom-chan!"shouted Brick. The boys kept yelling,but the girls wouldn't respond. "Bubbles-Chan!"shouted Boomer. Butch kept on yelling for Kaoru,but she wouldn't speak. In their minds the girls would scream,"RowdyRuff Boys Z!"holding out their hand so they can grab it. But once that happened,The RRBZ got dragged away, the girls crying and being dragged away. The girls were crying for them,crying,"ROWDYRUFFS!"and the girls would run into their arms,and the boys would protect them. But all they can see,was the PPGZ being dragged away by the goodness,and the RRBZ being dragged away by the badness,evilness. The Rowdyruffs screamed for them,"POWERPUFFS!"_

"AGHHH!"shouted the RRBZ waking up from their horrible nightmare. They ran to the bathroom and washed their faces with cold water. "Gosh."said Bat sadly. The Professor ran in,"Is everything alright Boys?"he asked. The Professor was letting them stay at the lab permanantly. How you ask? Well here's the story:

_After the PPGZ disappear..._

_"Professor! What do we do?"asked Ken and peachy. The RRBZ looked at them,"We'll help!"said the RRBZ. "But Boys,you Are villians,you can't."_

_"Professor! We love the PPGZ with all our hearts,we made a huge mistake to be enemies with them,We love them,please let us help you!"_

Well thats what happened,and now the Ruffs were living there. The professor nodded,and he spoke,"come on i'll give you breakfeast." the boys nodded,and got up,running to the dining room table. The professor gave them all ceral,Brick has coco puffs,Boomer had cookie crisp,Butch had normal,Bat had Reese's puffs,Ben had Lucky charms,Blake had rise crispy,and Brake had Coco puffs.

After everyone was done eating, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go get that" Professor said.

The professor opened the door. "Why hello how- Gasp!" The Professor couldn't finish his words as he gasped at two people outside his doorway.

"Y-You guys came back, well come in, come in!" The Professor opened the door wide and let two people in the lab.

"Its been a while huh RRBZ?" a voice said.

The boys gasped as they saw their long-lost friend Naman standing in the living room with a smile on his face while his arms were crossed.

"Naman you're back!" the boys shouted as they went over to their friend and gave him a bro hug.

"Ha ha okay, okay you can stop now with the hugging" Naman said as the boys finished hugging him.

"Rowdyruff Boys Z?" a female voice said.

The RRBZ turned and saw Nexa, the PPGZ's best friend looking at them with a mixture of surprise and shock on her face.

"What are you guys doing here, aren't you enemies to the girls?" Nexa asked them.

"Actually we made a mistake to become enemies with them, the truth is, we really love the PPGZ" Brick told her as his brothers agreed with him.

"What! I knew you guys love your counterparts, wait'll I tell them and let them know that I was right and they were wrong!" Nexa shouted with joy.

"Um Nexa, the PPGZ aren't here" Bat said.

"Huh?" Nexa said.

"What do you mean they're not here Bat?" Naman asked him.

"T-the PPGZ disappeared Naman" Blake said as his head drooped down to the floor.

"What!" the yellows shouted.

"I-It can't be true?" Nexa said as tears formed in her eyes and she fell to the floor on her knees. Naman rushed over and comforted her.

"I'm afraid it is true Nexa, the PPGZ began glowing and suddenly they disappeared" Ben said as his eyes were filled with sadness.

"But there's got to be a way to find them!" Nexa shouted at them.

"Maybe there is a way to find them" the Professor said as he put on his thinking look.

"W-What do you mean Professor?" Boomer asked him.

"Nexa, you and the girls are connected by your hearts right?" the Professor asked Nexa.

"Yeah why?" Nexa asked him.

"If you can trace their hearts, then maybe we'll pinpoint their exact location and possibly find them there" The Professor said.

"You really think it could work Professor?" Ken asked his father.

"I'm 100% sure it'll work, don't forget, both Naman and Nexa have powers that are far greater than any of us and since they can trace a person's heart, then we'll be able to find the girls" The Professor told his son.

"That is right da wan!" Peach piped up.

"Nexa please trace their hearts and find them, we're begging you" Butch pleaded to Nexa.

"Don't worry boys, I'll use my powers to trace their hearts and once I find them, we'll bring the girls back home safe and sound!" Nexa said with confidence.

"Thanks!" the RRBZ told her.

"Your welcome!" Nexa told them as she smiled.

"Alright I'll go set up my equipment and Nexa, I want you to use your powers to trace the girls's hearts" the Professor said as he went to set up his equipment.

"On it Professor" Nexa said. "And RRBZ since you love my friends, I wanna let you in a little secret, the girls have slight crushes on you but they didn't want to admit it because of their shyness but don't worry I'll help you guys get together with them"

"Whoa really thanks!" the RRBZ said to her as they blushed, thinking of their counterparts.

"They sure do love them" Naman said.

"Yup" Nexa said.

"Don't worry PPGZ, we'll find you and bring you here safe with us", the RRBZ thought in their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Update! Sorry i havent been updating lol,I've been busy!**_

_**well**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z,or the RRBZ. i only own the people that are unfamilar to the series.**_

_**Crown172 owns Nexa and Naman.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stuck In Egypt<strong>_

Momoko woke up to find herself in the desert. The hard,warm sand was against her skin,buring her in it. she stood up and looked around. nothing. Momoko covered the sunlight with her hands,and screamed for her friends. "MIYAKO! KAORU! KYOKO! KARII! SAKURA! MINA!"She waited until they responded,but nothing. Then she heard a faint voice."MOMOKO-CHAN!"

"OVER HERE!"she shouted.

Momoko then spotted the rest of the girls. The girls ran toward each other,then embraced eachother in a hug. "I found you!"said Momoko.

"But where are we?"asked Sakura,breaking the hug.

"I don't know,but this sun is burning my skin."replied Mina.

"But who would've sent us to a desert like this?"asked Karii.

"No idea,it couldn't have been Mojo,he's too dumb to think an evil plan like this?"Kyoko pointed out.

"Sedusa only cares of makeup."Kaoru said.

"Guys,do you think the RowdyRuff Boys did this?"asked Miyako with a bit of sadness.

"No,No they can't be behind this!"protested Momoko.

"But what if they are?"asked Miyako.

The team looked at each other with sadness,then back at Miyako. "Maybe you're right..."

The girls began to walk in the barren desert. Meanwhile the boys were sad,busy thinking of what happened with the girls.

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_  
><em>I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown<em>  
><em>And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat<em>  
><em>And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me<em>

The girls were tired and hot. They needed to find shelter. The boys looked at the screen of the montior. No signal yet.

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
><em>You shine It when I'm alone<em>  
><em>And so I tell myself that I'll be strong<em>  
><em>And dreaming when they're gone<em>

A sandstorm began in the middle of the desert,and the girls ran faster. 'Boys,rescue us...'thought Kyoko. 'RowdyRuff Boys Z,help us!'thought the girls. The boys then saw their signal,and they took off along with Nexa and Naman.

'_Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
><em>Calling, calling, calling home<em>  
><em>You show the lights that stop me turn to stone<em>  
><em>You shine It when I'm alone<em>

The girls were running as fast as they could,but the sandstorm was too strong. The boys were on their way,with worried looks on their faces._  
><em>

_Home_

_Noises, I play within my head_  
><em>Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing<em>  
><em>And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept<em>  
><em>In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe<em>

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
><em>You shine it when I'm alone<em>  
><em>And so I tell myself that I'll be strong<em>  
><em>And dreaming when they're gone<em>

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
><em>Calling, calling, calling home<em>  
><em>You show the lights that stop me turn to stone<em>  
><em>You shine it when I'm alone<em>

The girls fell to the ground. They were tired. They were lost. Each girl began to think of their boys.

_Home_

_Yeah, hee_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>  
><em>Light, lights<em>

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
><em>You shine it when I'm alone<em>  
><em>And so I tell myself that I'll be strong<em>  
><em>And dreaming when they're gone<em>

"G-Girls,b-be strong..."said Momoko softly. The girls hugged. "T-This sandstorm is too strong..."Kyoko said softly."It hurts me.."

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
><em>Calling, calling, calling home<em>  
><em>You show the lights that stop me turn to stone<em>  
><em>You shine it when I'm alone<em>

_Home, home_  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>

_Home, home_  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>

_Home, home_  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>

_Home, home_  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>  
><em>Light, lights, lights, lights<em>

The girls passed out. Meanwhile, the boys were almost arriving at the location. They arrived to find a sandstorm,and they noticed the girls there. Ben blew wind,and the sandstorm disappeared. They flew down toward their girls to see if they're ok.

"Blossom!"shouted Brick worried.

"Bubbles-chan! Wake up!"said a scared boomer.

"Buttercup! Wake up!"shouted Butch,shaking her.

"Bumblebee!"shouted Bat,shaking her as well.

"Blaze! Please wake up!"said Ben.

"Bella! Please be ok!"Brake whispered.

"Blast! Wake up Blast!"said Blake.

The boys kept shaking the girls,while Nexa was shocked by their appearance and Naman comforted her. The girls had scraps,bruises. Tears ran down the boys' cheeks,and the tears fell on the girls faces. Suddenly,the girls' eyes opened. "Boys?"they said in a hoarse whisper.

"Girls!"the boys replied,hugging them.

The girls flinched at the hug,they were in pain.

"Are you guys ok?"asked Nexa,worried. "N-No.."replied Kyoko,"I-I c-can't move my leg... I think the debris that flew hit my leg,and i collasped to the floor."

Bat examined her leg. "Does it hurt?"he asked. Kyoko nodded yes. "I c-cant feel my arm."said Mina weakly.

"Guys,we need to get out of here,the sandstorm is coming back."Naman said.

"Ok,Come on girls!"shouted the boys.

"We don't have our powers,our belts got damaged in the Sandstorm."replied Miyako.

"Oh well,come on,i know something we can do!"said Butch. He lifted Buttercup on to his back. "Boys,you know what to do!"

The boys lifted their counterparts on their backs,and ran super fast to shelter. They found a cave and rested there,while The boys treated the girls' woons.

"Do you feel ok?"Butch asked Buttercup. Buttercup nodded,and she hugged Butch tightly. "I don't know where i'd be if you haven't rescued me."

"Its ok."Butch comforted Buttercup. Butch kissed her forehead and let her head rest on his chest.

"Who could've caused the girls to be stranded in -"

"Wait where are Generation Z?"interrupted Kyoko.

"They disappeared after you girls disappeared."Boomer said.

"Where are those boys who annoyed the Generation Z?"Miyako asked Boomer.

"They went to find them."Bat said.

Suddenly the team heard a crack. Kyoko got scared and hugged Bat tightly. Bat smirked,"I thought You didn't get scared."he whispered in her ear,which caused her to slightly blush."H-Hehe."she said softly.

"Let's get some sleep now,alright?"Brick asked the team. The team nodded,"Hai!"

Let's see How Momoko and Brick are doing:

Brick helped Momoko to another part of the cave,and he set her down and he wrapped his jacket around her. "Thanks Brick..."she said,blushing. Brick smiled.

"Anything for my blossom-chan."he replied. Momoko blushed from his words. He lifted Momoko up to his lap and they sat down as they were being warmed by the fire. "Blossom,I want to tell you something."He said,breaking the silence. Momoko began to worry"This proabably isn't good..."she thought.

"What is it?"she asked a little worried.

"Blossom,ever since we met,i haven't stopped thinking about you."he began,taking her hand.

"R-Really?"Momoko stuttered as she blushed.

"Yes and I just wanted to tell you that... I-I L-Love Y-You!"he stuttered blushing. Momoko looked at him while he looked away.

"Brick..."Momoko began. Brick looked at her with a worried look.

"I-I Love you too."she said,smiling. Brick smiled and he kissed her cheek as she blushed. "You know you look cute when you blush."Brick smiled.

"You too Brick-kun."she replied.

Awww, so Momoko and Brick are a couple now! Let's go to Boomer and Bubbles:

"Is the fire warm enough Bubbles?"Boomer asked,letting Bubbles rest on his lap.

"Yes Boomer-kun. It is."she replied,smiling as she blushed from Boomer's sweetness.

"Good,Cause I don't want you to get a chill."he said,hugging Bubbles. Bubbles blushed even harder.

"Bubbles,I just wanted to say that I-I love you."he said suddenly. Bubbles blushed as she heard the words she wanted to hear from his mouth. "I-I love you too Boomer-kun."

"Really? I thought that since we're enemies-"

"We're not enemies,Boomer-kun,Ever since i met you i couldn't stop thinking about you."Bubbles added.

Boomer kissed Bubbles's forehead."I'm glad i met you Bubbles."he said,hugging her once more.

Awww Boomer and Bubbles are soo cute! Let's see Butch and Buttercup!:

Butch looked at Buttercup who sat down but the fire. Butch sighed and sat down beside Buttercup. "Hey Buttercup-chan-"

"Don't call me that."Buttercup said.

"Buttercup-chan,i need to tell you something."

"Again,Don't call me that and what is it?"asked Buttercup annoyed.

"I just wanted to say ever since i met you,i always loved you. I love you more everytime i see you."

"Really?"asked Buttercup shockingly.

"Thats right cupcake."Butch added as he winked. Buttercup turned away as her cheeks were hot. Butch smirked at her reaction and just kissed her cheek. "W-What was that for!"Buttercup shouted.

"I know you like me Buttercup-chan,admit it."Butch cooed at her.

"I don't like you!"she shouted. Butch just smirked.

"You lovve me?"he said,acting shocked.

Buttercup growled at his words. "Admit it Cupcake!"he whispered in her ear.

"I'm never admiting anything!"she shouted at him.

"Aha! So you do love me!"Butch said happily.

Buttercup growled,"Man I hate you."

"I love you too Buttercup,Goodnight."he said as Buttercup laid her head on his shoulder.

Awww Butch and Buttercup are even CUTER! Let's go check Bat and Bumblebee~:

Bat sat Bumblebee by the wall of the cave and he then sat down beside her. Bumblebee just sat there,staring at the fire. "Are you alright?"Bat asked Bumblebee. Bumblebee merely nodded in response. "What's wrong? You seem down."he began as he saw Bumblebee leaned her head on her hand.

"How come you're being so nice to me?"she finally asked him. Bat just looked at her with a sad expression.

"What? What i say?"she added. Bat just sighed as he got up and walked by the fire. Bumblebee looked at him then back at the fire. "You just don't get it do you Bumblebee?"he finally said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "What?"she asked back. Bat just sighed once more as he knelt down in front of her. Bumblebee looked away as Bat lifted her chin so her Yellow Thunder Bolt eyes met his dark navy blue eyes. "Bumblebee,don't you realize how much i love you?"he asked.

"W-What-"Bumblebee couldn't finish her sentence as Bat kissed her lips. Bat licked her lower lip,begging for entrance as she gasped,allowing him to access each part of her mouth. Bumblebee couldn't believe it. Bat was kissing her! They broke the kiss,and Bumblebee looked into his eyes,"Bat.."

"Bumblebee,ever since our encounter i never stopped thinking about you. You stole my heart,you filled my mind. Your thunder bolt eyes,your cute smile,the way you blush, I love you,and nothing would stop me,even if i'm dead. I'll never stop."

Bumblebee was shocked. "But.. I'm okay if you don't feel the same way."Bat added. Bat got up but Bumblebee grabbed his arm. Bat looked at her with a unemotional look,while Bumblebee looked at him with a worried expression. "What?"he asked.

"Don't go. I don't want to lose the guy i love."Bumblebee mumbled,pulling him into a hug. Bat hugged her back,and Bumblebee blushed from his words. They broke the hug and looked at eachother. "B-Bat..."

"Bumblebee-chan..."

Bumblebee smiled at the name he called her,and Bat chuckled. "What?"asked Bumblebee.

"It's cute when you smile."he said to Bumblebee as she blushed.

Chuckling once more,he added,"Even cuter."

Kawaii! Now lets go to Bella and Brake:

Brake helped Bella sit down by a open part of the cave. "Will we be okay?"Bella asked with worry. Brake smiled and cleaned a little bit of blood she had on her cheek. "Yeah,you just need some rest. then you'll be good as new."Brake replied with a smile.

Bella frowned slightly. Brake's smile dropped. "What's wrong?"

"What if i'm not good enough to fight? what if i'm just weak... I'm weak. i bet that's what you think of me too. weak. Bella is weak. I know, Im just a weakling and i don't deserve to be a powerpuff. "Bella said with fear.

"No you don't! Don't you ever say that about yourself!"Brake shouted. Bella looked at him shocked.

"Lets... Lets just get some sleep... Maybe you're just tired..."Brake said sadly.

"Brake.."Bella said softly.

OKAY! That was weird... So lets go with... Umm... Uhhh.. Oh yeah! Blaze and Ben!:

"O-Ow! Ow! Stop it! It hurts!"Blaze shouted. Ben was cleaning Blaze's woon on her cheek. "Come on Blaze-chan,otherwise you might bleed to death."Ben said.

"It.. It just hurts."Blaze said softly as she felt her cheek.

"I know it does Blaze-chan.. You just need some rest.. Will this make you feel better?"Ben asked as he leaned in. Blaze blushed as she felt his lips on hers.

When he pulled away,Blaze smiled. "H-Hehe."

"We need some rest. You alright?"Ben asked. Blaze smiled and nodded as Ben laid down,with Blaze in his arms.

Awww! Ben is so sweet! Now lets go with Blast and Blake:

"Hey Mina are you alright?"asked Blake.

"Yeah why you ask?"Mina asked as she flinched from pain.

"If you're okay,then why are you trembling?"Blake asked. Mina tried to stop trembling,but it was no use. "Its just... Its just too cold."Mina said softly.

"Shy are we?"Blake asked As he smirked.

"Why would you ask? Im not shy! Im the toughest in the group! Besides Kaoru,Kyoko,and Karii!"Mina shouted.

Blake merely rolled his eyes and sighed. "let's just get some sleep. night."Blake said as he fell asleep with Mina in his arms.

"Perv."Mina said softly.

they fell asleep,hoping to feel better on their next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Generation! PowerPuff Girls Z Ultimate Battle!

_Zero's P.O.V._

I awaken from my deep slumber as I look at my surroundings. I have seem to awaken on a strange planet. The setting was hot, sandy, and nothing but some strange structure in the distance. I hear a familar shout as I squint my eyes to get a better view of the situation. It was X. I saw him running towards me, when I see a dark shadow moving towards him.

"X!"I yell. "Behind you!"

I take out my energy sword and attack the shadow behind X, but instead it throws me back. I get up and sprint towards it, using Genmu Zero. The shadow disappears and appears behind me. I wasn't fast enough when the shadow uses an attack and I fly a couple of feet across. The only thing I see left, is X yelling for me and him disappearing.

* * *

><p><em>Bolt's P.O.V.<em>

I wake to see myself in Bat's arms, his hands around my waist from behind and his head near my neck. It felt uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. I suddenly feel him move and saw his lips near my ear.

"Ohayo, Bolt-chan."He whispers huskily in my ear and nibbles on it.

"Morning Pervert."I say laughing.

"Why pervert?"He asks and I smirk.

"Look at our position."

He looks down and a smirk appears on his lips. "You like it my little thunder bolt?"

"I'm not little."I spat and elbow him in the gut and he releases. "Get up."

"Fine."He mutters and he helps me up.

"Your leg."he says and I look at it. It glows navy blue and light navy blue circuitry running through it. I gasp and I move it around, only slight pain. Bat releases me and I walk around, start to run, and then sprint.

"The Chemical Z must've healed your leg, but why is there circuitry?"Bat asks.

"I'm not sure..."I trail off and look at my leg once more.

We walk out of our part of the cave to where we're suspose to meet the team. Momoko and Brick come in, followed by the blues, oranges, magnetas, greens, yellows, and greys.

"Did you guys hear that boom outside?"Kaoru asks.

"Yes, did you?"Miyako asks and the rest of us except me and Bat nod.

"What boom?"Bat asks.

I start to feel a strange aura outside as I walk out, the hot sun pressuring my cool body. I see a red spot in the distance. I squirm my eyes to get a better view, and see that its a boy. He had a red helmet on, and blonde hair sneaked out into a ponytail. He had some sort of body amour on his chest and shoulders while his lower body just had white, with red amour covering his shins and legs.

"Who's that?"I ask and we walk toward the boy.

"Hey, he's passed out! We got to help him!"Momoko says and she starts running toward him.

"Momoko-chan wait!"We all shout. Suddenly, the boy's eyes opened and he got up. He took out some sort of light saber and attacked Momoko.

She fell to the ground with a blood stains near her chest.

"MOMOKO!"Nexa screams and she takes out her soulblade and slashes a sonic boom at the boy. He manages to dodge it and he slashes the saber toward Nexa and she goes flying. Brick and Naman take out their weapons along with the rest of us and we start attacking. The boy just smirks as he uses some sort of cannon that knocked out everyone except me.

I look at the team who were on the ground, beaten and screaming in agonizing pain. My eyes turned electric yellow as I raise my hand. Clouds form and thunder shocks my hand, creating a light saber.

The boy looks at me shockingly, and I hear him mutter something. "Damn, Vile already created a Maverick similar to me."

Maverick? What is that?

He charges at me as I use my saber to block his attack. He spins in mid air and launches himself at me but I block it and slashed my saber back at him. "Thunder Shock!"

He uses his cannon and I dodge every shot he took, using my teleportation thunder move. I then reappear in front of him and slash my saber near his chest but he just flies back. He uses his saber again and attacks me. I recieved alot of damage and went flying back at least a couple of feet.

"You thought you were better than you are."He says and puts away his sword.

I gritted my teeth together and looked at the sun. Wait thats it! I can use solar energy.

I get up and he looks back. "Look, if you want to keep fighting, walk away while you can."He says and turns back again.

"Solar..."I whisper and my chest begins glowing.

He stops and looks at me. He then charges up his cannon.

"RADIOACTIVITY!"I scream and my chest releases a thunder bolt glow and it shoots toward him. He tries to block the attack with the cannon but he flies back and collaspes.

I then look at the team and see them all beaten up. I calm down and walk over to them, touching their arms and saying "Solar Energy." They heal with ease and we all look at the boy. He's huffing and his eyes start getting droopy.

"Who are you?"I ask and he looks up, but silent.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME AND MY FRIENDS?" I scream and he winces.

He holds out his hand as I walk toward him and help him up.

"My name is Zero."he finally says and looks at the rest. "I'm sorry, I just thought you were Mavericks from Vile's lair."

"Mavericks?"Brick cocks an eyebrow.

"Vile?"Boomer asks.

"Where did you come from?"Momoko asks.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I leave this place to go find my friend X."Zero says.

"Who's X?"Kaoru asks.

"X is my friend who helps me hunt down Vile."He says and looks at me. "You seem to be like a Maverick, that's why I attacked you. May I ask how you got those abilities?"

"I'm a superhero. I got my powers of a experiment, called Chemical Z."I reply. "I control Thunder, Solar, and Imagination."

"What is this Imagination?"Zero inquires and we start walking back to the cave.

* * *

><p><em>Chiro's P.O.V.<em>

I stare out the window of the super robot and see just black space. We've been looking for Skeleton King for almost a month, and he hasn't turned up yet. We left shuggazoom on a mission, to stop Skeleton King before he returns to conquer it.

"Chiro?"My girlfriend Jinmay asks worriedly. I turn around and face her, smiling.

"What is it?"I ask.

She looks down at the ground and i start to worry.

"What is it?"I ask, starting to worry even more.

"Something's wrong with Antauri."


End file.
